war_of_the_monsters_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Congar (Mutant Invasion)
|} Congar is the giant primate monster of the original game and is back again in ''War of the Monsters: Mutant Invasion''. Physical features Congar is a huge primate monster with gorilla appearance, his skin is gray, has a brown coat on his head, beard, shoulders, lower arms, pelvis and lower legs; red eyes and big sharp teeth coming from his lower jaw. The changes applied to Congar of the first game, is that now has shackles in his arms and his skin is full of scars. History War of the Monsters Congar was originally a NASA cosmonaut chimpanzee, who was inside a space module that floated from the orbit of the earth, until one of the fallen UFOs crashed into his module and the radioactive fuel plus radiation from the stratosphere made Congar will mutate and hit the earth like a meteor, turned into a gigantic primate monster. Mutant Invasion After his defeat during the first War of the Monsters, Congar was captured by military forces and reclaimed by the United States government. Too weak to fight back, the once-mighty monster was shackled, sedated, and brought back to a remote government base to be studied. For a time the giant ape was completely at man's mercy... then the alien fumes found him. Supercharged by the same cosmic energies that'd created him, Congar broke free of his constraints, destroyed the base, and escaped into an unsuspecting world with more power and rage than ever before... Epilogue Finally free of man's clutches and all his radioactive enemies, the mighty ape Congar ran wild and free. He was drawn to the warmer climates he knew before captivity and forsook the concrete jungles of mankind, claiming the lush rainforests of South America as his new home. There he would reign supreme for all the rest of his days, undisturbed and undisputed. The humans had learned the hard way not to bother him... from that day forward, he would always be King. Gameplay Congar climb very fast being a primate and is also fast on melee attacks, but the speed and power of his ranged attack leaves much to be desired. Melee attacks * Upper light attack: '''Congar holds his hands together and hits his opponent with a uppercut. * '''Lower light attack: '''Congar puts his hands on the ground and attacks by giving a kick with both legs to his opponent. * '''Upper strong attack (Stunt): '''Congar crushes his opponent's head with a big. * '''Upper low attack (Uppercut): '''Congar sends his opponent through the air with a flip kick. Range attack Congar shoots small waves of its sonic roar, although it has a very low power and speed. Special attacks * '''Short-ranged special - Primate Rage: '''Congar generates a great shockwave by striking his fists against the ground. * '''Long-ranged special - Sonic Roar: Congar releases a powerful sonic roar that sends several opponents through the air, the roar has a very short range but can move towards other angles, besides causing a lot of damage. Grab Congar takes his opponent with both hands, his way of hitting him is hitting him on the ground and the way he sends him flying in one blow is hitting him with his right arm. Dive bomb Congar coil and falls like a cannonball Strategy * Congar has a slight resistance to electric attacks and doesn't take as much damage from generators and powerlines. * Congar is weak to fire and takes increased damage from being burned. Animations Taunt/Attack boost Congar roars as he hits his pectorals and then bangs his fists against the ground. Victory # Congar crashes his fists on the ground and then roars hitting his pectorals. # Congar does a somersault and lands with his fists on the ground as he roars. # Congar takes a few jumps and then shakes his head with a grunt. Defeat # Congar staggers and falls forward. # (Upside up) Congar tries to get up by holding his chest with his right hand but in the end he falls dead. # (Upside down) Congar holds his left hand while exposing his right hand but ends up falling dead. Skins # Default (Brown gorilla) # Albino (White Yeti): Free # Back to life (Cyborg) - Mechanized roar # Cybernetic (Ro-Man) - Default roar but with radio transmission distortion # Vampire (Vampire Bat)- Schreec from the Battlers from Crash Bandicoot.